Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which corrects a deterioration of an image caused by an image pickup optical system.
Description of the Related Art
For an object captured via an image pickup optical system, light emitted from one point cannot be converged to another point and has a minute spread due to an influence of a diffraction, an aberration, or the like that occurs in the image pickup optical system. Such a minutely-spread distribution is referred to as a PSF (point spread function). Due to the influence of the image pickup optical system, the captured image is formed with the PSF convolved with the image, and accordingly, the image is blurred and its resolution is deteriorated.
Recently, the captured image is typically stored as electronic data, and a method (image restoration processing) of correcting the deterioration of the image caused by the image pickup optical system has been proposed. However, if such image restoration processing is to be performed on a large number of images, a huge amount of time is necessary.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-336450 discloses a method of dividing a process into a step of performing common correction processing on various negative films and positive films by commonalizing pre-processing for data correction of an OHP and a step of performing different correction processing to shorten the pre-processing time.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H10-336450 does not disclose a method of accelerating image restoration processing depending on a huge amount of image capturing conditions. In particular, when the image restoration processing is to be performed on a huge amount of images, efficient processing is desired to shorten the processing time.